Heaven Scent
by His Gem
Summary: Jacob and Alice spend some quality time together.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't TAKE it anymore!!!" Alice screamed, throwing down her advanced issue of French Vogue onto the glass coffee table.

Jacob looked up from his Car and Driver magazine, startled. "What exactly is it that you can't take anymore Al?" He said, his voice bored, lowering his eyes back to the page.

She narrowed her golden eyes at him. "Well, for one thing, I would love it if you would stop calling me Al. I'm not one of the dirty hobo's that you employ in your garage." She crossed thin arms over her chest and pouted at him.

Since Renesmee's birth three years ago, Jake had been living in a small cottage that Esme had helped build for him about a mile away from the main house. After Bella had forced him attain at least his GED, he had decided to open up a garage which Edward had proudly helped him build. And, although they still "hated" each other, he and Rosalie had gone into business restoring old cars. It was the only thing that they seemed to agree on, besides spoiling little Nessie rotten.

Sighing, he closed the magazine and mimicked Alice, arms crossed. "Then what can I help you with… Alice?"

She made a dramatic wave of her hand, which ended up with her two fingers pinching her nose together. "I can't take the stench!" She cried, looking more distress than he'd seen her in a while. Seeing her like that, he couldn't help but laugh.

Now angry, Alice popped off of the couch, walked up to him and sent him a swift kick to the shin.

"OW! Damnit Alice, it was funny!" He said, pulling his leg as close to him as possible and hugging it. "It's not like you smell like a bouquet of roses either!"

It was Alice's turn to burst out laughing as she hopped onto the couch next to him and leaned in close. He tried to back away from her as much as possible but found that she had him pinned against the armrest.

She raised an eyebrow her she tried to make her voice as husky as possible as she whispered. "So you think that Rose smells good huh? Whatever will I tell Renesmeee….?"

"That just disgusting." Jacob exclaimed , pushing her off of him.

Alice giggled at the thought for a few moments before returning to her original train of thought. "So, I was figuring, since we are going to most likely be spending the rest of eternity in each others presence, we should at least try to remedy this situation." She sighed. "But, because I can't see you of course, I have no idea how to make you smell better."

Again with the pouting. She was going to drive him crazy, one way or another.

Alice looked up at the ceiling, as though thinking. "I could always take you to Petco… I hear they have a special bath-"

Jacob growled slightly and swung her up off of the couch, tossed her over his shoulder and brought her outside. She didn't struggle, just giggled a bit as he made his way over to his brand new carbon grey Nissan GTR and dumped her into the passenger seat. He watched as she reached to the side and buckled her seat belt, but didn't ask her anything until he had secured himself in the drivers seat.

She shrugged. "I can't see anything when I'm with you. We could get pulled over, I would have no warning." She shook her head in frustration. "It annoying."

Jake laughed as he pealed onto the main road and headed towards town. "Oh my God, you're almost half normal. Whatever will you do?" He said in mock horror, eyes wide his mouth hanging open.

Alice punched him playfully in the arm. "Well I hate to ask, but where in the world are we going if not to Petco? Do you have an exclusive dog salon that you go to?"

"Ha, ha." He muttered, turning his attention back to the road. "I'm actually going to try Chinook Pharmacy and Variety. They've got to have something for cleaning right?" He made a quick left onto South Forks Road and stopped the car abruptly in front of the small little store.

Alice snorted. "Even if they did have something, it wouldn't be enough." She argued, but still got out of the car.

Side by side they entered the store. The clerk behind the counter was a round old woman with thick glasses perched on the edge of her nose. She looked up from the crossword that she was fiddling with and stared at them in shock.

Jacob and Alice always received the same looks and stares whenever they were out alone together. Jake was six feet and seven inches tall, had broad shoulders and muscles to die for, with russet colored skin and long black hair. While Alice was four feet and ten inches, willowy and pale as snow.

They made quite a pair standing next to each other.

"Can-Can I help you?" The stammered, attempting to hide her embarrassment from openly gaping at them.

Alice smiled warmly, attempting to put the woman at ease. It worked and the woman visibly relaxed. She slid up to the counter. "I was wondering if you had any good smelling cleaning products? Or super great smelling body spray? Just-" Alice stopped for a moment considering. "Something smells really bad and we've got to make it smell better!" She jumped up with the last word of her sentence.

The woman hopped off of the stool that she had apparently been sitting on and shuffled out from behind the counter to guide them over to the correct area. Jacob hung back a little to try to give them some space.

Alice loaded Jacob's arms up with detergents, different scents of fabreez, body sprays, the works.

The old woman looked at Alice oddly. "Exactly what are you trying to do?"

"Well," Alice started, clapping her hands together and bouncing up to the register. She whipped out her black credit card. "We have this really smelly dog… and while we really like him and all, it's just too revolting to have him smelling up the house anymore."

As Alice spoke, Jacob dropped the products unceremoniously onto the counter to stand by the exit. She turned back to the woman. "Sorry, he's just really attached to the dog. So, what I was saying is that it's either he get a bath and smell nice and clean… or he's never allowed in the house again."

She could hear Jake growling softly behind her and it only made her smile brighten more. The woman smiled back while processing her credit card. "Dear, you might want to try Pamper Your Pet. It's a pet grooming place, but they do sell products too. It's only about four minutes away." She handed the receipt to Alice to sign, along with a pen. "You'll want to take a right onto Calawah Way and then another right onto Spruce. You can't miss it."

Behind Alice, she heard the door as it crashed open, the bells flying to the floor, letting Jacob out onto the street. Followed by a quick slamming of a car door. She held in the laughter as best she could and thanked the woman. Grabbing her four bags of cleaning products, she cheerfully bounced out of the store.

The car was already running, and the trunk was popped for her to put the bags into. After doing so, she sat herself back down into the passenger seat and buckled up again. She turned to Jacob and smiled the most sweet smile he'd ever seen from her before.

"Let's get you pampered, pooch!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman at the counter had been right about the shop being only four minutes door to door. However it took a few extra minutes for Jake to find a good parking space. He always took great care of where he parked, making sure it would be almost impossible for anyone to hit his precious new car.

After catching glimpses of the car in Jake's head for a few months, Edward had asked Bella what she thought about buying the car for him as an early birthday present. While she herself never liked extravagant gifts, she thought it was the perfect idea. She'd always seen him look longingly at all of the Cullen's cars, no doubt comparing it to his own Rabbit. Since he was basically a Cullen, she thought it would be a perfect gift.

He thought so too. He'd nearly passed out when Edward had tossed him the keys.

Alice studied Jacob out of the corner of her eyes as he maneuvered into a parking space. His jaw was still tight, face still guarded. She instantly felt bad. "Listen, Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much." She said softly.

He turned in his seat to face her after twisting the keys from the ignition. "It just gets a little old after a while Alice. Like I said earlier, you don't smell the best either, but I don't tease you as much about it." With that, he got out of the car.

Alice nodded, almost to herself, as she left the car and caught up with him. Gently, she tugged on his sleeve.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced down at her.

She held her right hand up in the air and had her left hand over her nonbeating heart. "I promise I wont make any more dog jokes." She smiled up at him. "And I'll even try to get Rose to stop too!"

He ran his hand through his jet black hair and laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that." They walked together in silence until they reached the store.

Jake pulled the door open and gestured for Alice to enter. She bounced in.

While the shop wasn't packed, there were a few people standing by the front, all of whom were taller than Alice. She had spotted that the products were lined against the back and tried in vain to see over the people in front of her.

"Jacob Black!" A voice called from the back.

Alice stopped bouncing and looked at Jake in shock. He had his eyes squeezed shut and she could see the blush starting to creep up his neck. His cheeks turned pink along with the tops of his ears. Someone was pushing their way through the people and finally made a stop in front of them.

Even with perfect vision and memory, Alice almost didn't recognize the girl standing before them.

Lauren Mallory stood there, makeup caked to a haggard face, her too bleached hair in disarray. It was clear to Alice that Lauren had gained, at the very least, thirty pounds since graduation three years ago. But that didn't stop her from trying to fit into the same clothes.

It took all her restraint not to gag, but somehow Alice managed. She watched as Lauren placed a hand on Jacob's arm. What was going on…? Lauren still hadn't taken notice of Alice at all.

"Are you here for your usual order? " Lauren asked, taking Jacobs hand and leading him towards the main counter. "I actually have it waiting under the counter for you."

Alice's eyes darted back and forth between Jacob and the two bottles that Lauren placed on the counter. It was then that Lauren finally saw her. She gasped in surprise and shrunk a little, her flirting forgotten. "Alice Cullen?" She almost whispered.

If Alice weren't so distracted by the fact that Jacob apparently bought his shampoo from a dog salon she may have been mean to Lauren. But she just smiled, a bit deviously, and said a quick hello. She snatched up the larger bottle and read the label. "Charcoal shampoo?" She looked up at Lauren in question.

Lauren shrugged. "Jake said he has a very smelly dog. Charcoal is the best way to get out the stench." She picked up the other, smaller bottle. "And he uses this strawberry rinse too."

Jacob threw himself down in one of the comfortable chairs for the patrons of the salon. He buried his head in his hands in shame. It figured, he had just gotten Alice off his back about the whole name calling thing and now he could only pray that Alice wouldn't tell the whole family. She was going to hold this over his head for decades.

Alice pouted in his direction, knowing that he was thinking the worst of her. She turned back to Lauren. "Listen, we'll keep the charcoal shampoo, but would you be able to load a bag up with every scent rinse that you have as well? I don't think that the strawberry is working well enough."

Lauren nodded and went to the back of the room with two bags, while Alice took out the black credit card again and gently tapped it on the counter. Jake looked up at her miserably.

"You just must tell me the reason that you come here." Alice said cheerfully.

Jacob sighed. "Isn't this embarrassing enough as it is?"

Alice shook her head. "If you don't tell me I will tell everyone in the family." She threatened.

Jake spotted Lauren coming back towards the front with loads of different rinses. He sighed again, looking defeated. "I'll tell you in the car alright?" Alice nodded excitedly and purchased the items, said a quick goodbye to Lauren. They began to walk back to the car when Jake spoke again. "Maybe the charcoal stuff will work on you?"

Alice laughed. "We'll I'll try it, but it didn't really do much good for you now did it?" Jake glared and she shut up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So. You're going to tell me why you buy this stuff!"

They reached the car and got in.

Jacob didn't even reach to turn the car on. He closed his eyes. "I did it for Renesmee."

Confused, Alice poked him in the ribs. "Why would you do that, she doesn't say anything about you smelling bad."

"I know, but what if she's just not saying anything because she doesn't want to hurt me?" He punched the steering wheel lightly. "What if I actually do smell bad to her? Do you know how mortifying that would be? I know that she loves the way that Bella smells, obviously, so that's why I grabbed the strawberry rinse."

"Jake," Alice placed her small hand on his arm. "I promise you, Renesmee likes the way that you smell. I've heard her talk about it. Now come on, I want to try these things out on you-" Jake glared. "I mean try these things out on US before anyone else comes home."

They hurriedly buckled their seatbelts and shot off towards the Cullen mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice tried to hide a giggle with both of her hands

Jacob signed. "What now?"

Currently, they were sitting on the floor of her large bathroom, surrounded by all of the shampoos, body sprays, air fresheners and rinses that they bought earlier.

Alice let herself tip over onto the floor, still laughing. Jacob knew that if she had been human, she would have been gasping for breath and bright red. "You're sitting Indian style!"

"Seriously?" He asked.

She forced herself back into a sitting position and waved her hands in the air. "I'm good, I'm good. Sorry!" She took a deep, though unneeded, breath to calm down.

Leaning over, Jacob picked up two of the bottles from the floor. "I don't know where to start." He muttered, reading the backs of each bottle before depositing them back on the floor.

Alice picked up one labeled "Twilight Woods" and tapped her finger on it. "I think you should give this one a try, it smells good." She tossed it over to him and he gave it a sniff, nodding approvingly. "Now you pick one for me!"

"We could just get little tree air fresheners and hang them off of you." He laughed when she punched him in the shoulder. "Alright, alright. Hold on a minute I have to look." He took a moment to read a few more bottles, and finally settled on one.

She snatched it from his hands. "This doesn't even say what it is! It's just called Pixie Dust." She growled a bit, but opened the top of the bottle and sniffed cautiously. "Hm… actually this smells really good. Fine, I'll try it." She looked up at Jacob. "So…now what?"

He shrugged. "Should I try to wash while I'm actually phased? I've never done that before. Usually I just take regular showers."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, that might help. You can get in the tub and I will use the detachable showerhead to clean you." She picked herself up off of the floor and dusted herself off, then turned around so she didn't have to watch him strip.

He did so quickly, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on the countertop. Seconds later, a horse sized wolf stood in his place.

Alice turned around and looked up at him. "Ugh, you'd better not shed in my shower. I don't want you clogging up my drain."

The dog grinned at her and stuck his tongue out at her, licking her cheek.

She huffed and wiped at her face with her sleeve. "Jacob, that is just disgusting. Get in the tub." She pushed him towards the shower stall, but realized after he stepped in, that there was almost no room for her. "Crap…" She muttered.

Realizing what she had to do, she swallowed her pride and hoisted herself up onto Jacobs back. She could hear him snickering below her. "Don't get any fancy ideas, just hold still." Alice reached over from where she was sitting, turned on the water and grabbed the detachable showerhead. "You have to tell me if it's too hot or cold, if it bothers you at all." She watched as his head bobbed carefully up and down. "Gooood puppy."

With one hand, she began to hose him down, the other she used to pour on the rinse. The lather bubbled up and she began to giggle slightly, realizing how absolutely silly the whole situation was. She was soaked, with Jacob in the tub and she was washing him. Could things get any more bizarre?

She really wished that she had thought to change into a different shirt. It had been white, but now it was completely see through. Usually she would be warned about something like this, but since she had no sight where Jacob was concerned and she hadn't thought to use her brain.

Alice realized that she relied too heavily on her visions. This must be how Edward felt with Bella when he couldn't read her mind. He actually had to get to know her…

Jacob attempted to turn his head to see Alice. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she'd poured the entire bottle of rinse onto his back. Bubbles were gathering everywhere and spilling onto the floor of the bathroom and were also all over the both of them. He let out a small bark to catch her attention. She shook her head and glanced down at him.

Her mouth formed a small "O" when she realized what she had been doing. "Okay, I've got to get this cleaned up…" She said mostly to herself. She tried to lean over, to switch the setting on the shower head, but the gathering bubbles made her slip sideways.

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me!" She said. Alice was wedged between the tile wall and Jacobs's warm, furry body. "Can you please move so I can slip down?" She begged. Bubbles dripped from the top of his back onto her face, she spit, trying to get them out of her mouth.

As carefully as he could, Jacob moved a little to the side. But the slippery bottom of the bathtub was not the best surface for his nails and paws to grip onto and he started to slide. He let out a yelp and tried to stay upright. Alice slipped from where she was wedged and fell under him, onto the bottom of the tub.

Even though he knew he couldn't actually hurt her, he instinctually phased back to his human form so he would not crush her. He landed on top of her with a loud "Oof!"

They sat there in shocked silence for a moment, neither one of them believing that they had just had a "Bella Moment."

Someone cleared their throat.

It wasn't either of them.

"What, exactly, is going on?"

Both of their heads snapped towards the door of the bathroom to see that each and every one of their family members had piled into the doorway. It was Edward who had spoken. He leaned against the far wall, a smirk on his face. Nessie hung on his shoulder, her eyes puzzled.

Jacob scrambled up and snatched a towel from the shelf next to the shower. "Its not what it looks like, really…"

"Oh really?" Jasper asked, stepping forward. "Because it sure does look like you were laying naked on top of my wife in the shower…"

Alice was too stunned to move, she lay there on the bottom of the floor, gazing at Jasper, trying to gage his reaction. She still couldn't see a thing about how this would turn out. She mentally scowled at Jacob.

But she noticed that none of the family looked angry. They all looked more than amused. Bella was trying her best to hold in the laughter, as was Jasper. Rosalie just looked disgusted she huffed and turned to leave, her blond hair swinging behind her. Jacob's eyes lit up, Edward laughed lightly.

"Hey Rose…" He said, immediately phasing back into his wolf form. She stopped and turned around. As she did, he stepped close to her, and started shaking his entire body. Sheets of water flew at her and by the time he was finished shaking off, she was just as soaked as Alice.

She seethed. "You disgusting mongrel!" She curbed herself, there was much more that she wanted to call him, but with Nessie in the room, she would never dare. Instead, she stomped out of the bathroom, plotting revenge.

Alice slowly lifted herself out of the tub, and looked at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry Jasper, cant you tell that I'm being honest that nothing happened?" She looked up at him hopefully.

He grinned at her. "Yes darlin' I can tell. Go get dressed; we all have a surprise for you downstairs."

They all left to go back downstairs while they waited for Alice to get new clothes on and for Jake to just get his clothes on. They took only a few minutes and walked down the stairs together.

Little wrapped gifts littered the living room. Alice looked at them all in wonder. Everyone was grinning at her. "Wh-what is all of this?" She asked, finally reaching her family.

Esme stepped forward. "Honey, technically, today is your birthday. We wanted to give you a surprise party." She smiled sweetly and gave Alice a hug.

"But-" Alice shook her head, it just didn't make sense.

Jasper laughed. "Why do you think we left you home with the pup all day?"

Alice turned towards Jacob in shock. "You knew about this?"

He grinned and made a movement as though he was tipping his hat to her. "Of course, why else would I have put up with that crap for so long?"


End file.
